Depredador
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Tengo miedo de lo que él provoca en mí, me siento asechado, acorralado por él, siento que caigo en un hueco profundo, donde cada vez que me adentro más y más él se adentra más y más en mí poseyendo todo lo que soy con sólo esa intensa mirada que me consume totalmente. - SasuHina yaoi. Chicoxchico.


**El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre: Depredador.<strong>

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: T.**

**Género: Romance - Shonen ai.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

><p>- Hablan. -<p>

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: One-shot nacido de un golpe de inspiración, denle una oportunidad. Ambos protagonistas son chicos, si no te gusta esta clase de escritos por favor evita leerlos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Depredador.<strong>

**Capítulo único.**

Como siempre enfoco mi mirada en la ventana, mis ojos se ven levemente caídos y la luz de mis ojos color perla se ve un poco opaca, al admirar el atardecer en el exterior me sumerjo en mi mundo de ilusiones donde soñar es lo único que puede salvarme de mi lento suicidio.

Siento que alguien me observa con intensidad, trato de ignorarlo pero me es imposible, ¿cómo puede alguien no sentirse incómodo ante tal mirada?, cuando sus ojos reflejan tal oscuridad que te absorbe y una frialdad que te hela la sangre de las venas sin necesidad de sumergirte en agua helada.

Siento que cada vez se hace más notable su presencia para mí y eso me asusta, soy como un pequeño ratón tembloroso que se ve asechado ante un depredador hambriento, siento que si hago contacto visual con aquellas oscuras perlas negras seré absorbido a otro mundo donde mis sueños se convierten en pesadillas.

Me pregunto, ¿por qué me observa?, él sabe perfectamente que siento su intensa mirada, sabe que rechazo su presencia cerca de mí, sabe que es la imagen perfecta de lo que se llama peligro para mí y yo le temo a ello. Pero, aun así sigue observándome a la distancia, sigue haciéndome notar su imponente presencia en donde quiera que esté como si fuera un loco acosador que va tras de mí, que me asecha y me arrincona, buscando llevarme hasta el borde de la locura donde el podrá tener el perfecto control sobre mí.

Suelto un suspiro de desgane mientras sigo observando el atardecer, y, aunque el aula de clase está abarrotada por nuestros compañeros y todo el ruido que éstos hacen su presencia sigue haciéndose notar ante mí logrando que de nuevo me sienta arrastrado a un lugar oscuro donde sólo él y yo somos los únicos que nos encontramos en éste sitio, donde yo veo por la ventana como un medio de evitar sentirme atraído por su mirada y él me observa, con tal intensidad que logra agitar mi corazón, que hace que me sienta ansioso y desee poder sumergirme de nuevo en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños.

Sueños en los cuales no oculto quien soy, en los que la persona que me gusta me ve a mí y no a alguien más y donde aquel chico de cabello azabache y estilo rebelde sólo es el mejor amigo de ella, y no quien me persigue asechándome.

Pero como siempre, cada vez que me observa mis sueños se vuelven pesadillas, pesadillas en las cuales ella está con otra chica y yo sólo soy un espectador de su felicidad, donde vivo una monótona vida siendo pordebajeado por quienes me rodean sintiendo desprecio por todos los demás, donde la presencia de él es como una fría noche de invierno que me hela la sangre y eriza mi piel con sólo escuchar su lenta respiración, donde su fría mirada me absorbe al punto en que me pierdo en éste lugar oscuro en el cual sólo existimos él y yo, donde sólo puedo pasar los días sintiendo más y más temor de lo que sucede en mí y lo que él logra hacerme. Ésta es mi pesadilla llamada realidad.

Porque en mis sueños que se hacen pesadillas él siempre está ahí, alejado, porque siempre se crea una barrera entre ambos donde sólo sentimos la presencia del otro y su lenta respiración, donde aunque intente huir su mirada de nuevo se encuentra allí con aquella oscuridad que me desnuda y me deja totalmente expuesto, sintiendo de nuevo mi piel erizarse y mi sangre helarse con sólo tenerlo cerca.

Tengo miedo de lo que él provoca en mí, me siento asechado, acorralado por él, siento que caigo en un hueco profundo, donde cada vez que me adentro más y más él se adentra más y más en mí poseyendo todo lo que soy con sólo esa intensa mirada que me consume totalmente.

– Me perteneces. – Son las palabras que él pronuncia ante mí logrando por fin que nuestras miradas se crucen. – Eres mío, aunque no lo quieras. – Y aunque sus palabras son tan directas e intimidantes, donde me hacen sentir como una pequeña hormiga en lo inmenso del universo sólo me quedo en silencio.

Y sigo teniendo miedo, porque en su mirada me siento desnudo, porque siento que él también lo sabe, al igual que yo lo sé.

Que él es un depredador que me asecha en busca de atención, que me busca con el deseo de poseerme completamente y que soy aquella presa que cae en sus garras lenta y tortuosamente siento absorbido totalmente por él, perdiendo toda resistencia a él y su poder de atracción.

Que él me ama y que yo… tal vez yo también.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería escribir algo un poco oscuro pero esto fue lo que quedó, la verdad no ando muy inspirada últimamente pero aún debo trabajar en mis fics, aun así quiero seguir subiendo algunos shots e historias de trama oscura y de yaoi, luego veré qué hago :3<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
